Puppy Love
by TargetGirl
Summary: Catty doesn't live the perfect life. Can a tragedy destroy her? Or maybe it's a door to a beautiful romance.
1. Memories

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling has control of all her characters. Except Catty.  
  
** Puppy Love**  
Chapter 1  
**Memories  
**  
Cock-a-doodle-doo! Catty rolled in her sleep. Cock-a-doodle-doo! "No, five more minutes!" she said in her sleep. COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!!! "Ahhhh!!!" she screamed as she fell of her bed.

"Ow! Okay, note to self-never buy a rooster alarm clock (with speacial crowing features) from a deaf merchant!" she told her self as she rubbed her head. As she got up she noticed that the room was empty. "Hermione? Ginny? Anyone?" No one was in the room. The girls dorms was completely empty.

"Great. Just great. Does this mean if late to class?" Catty told her self. She glanced at her clock. "9:45!?! Holy Merlin! Im late!" As Catty got ready she mumbled something about getting Hermione and Ginny back for not waking her up. She grabbed her bag and her favorite picture.

The picture was of her and Catty's parents, Matthew and Samantha Watson. The picture was Catty's dream. Her dream of a happy, beautiful, smiling family. Her dad was a handsome man. He had rich, dark chocolate brown hair-which Catty had inherited from him. Her mom on the other hand han long flowing blonde locks. They always seemed to shine in the sunlight. Although Catty didn't get her mom's hair, she got her eyes. Catty thanked god that she got her mom's eyes. They were emerald green and were always sparkling. This family may have seemed like the perfect family. But there was a darker side. Her dad wasn't always cheerful and nice. (Catty's dad in the picture hugs her and her mom.)

When Catty turned 15 she started hanging at friend's parties. Catty didn't smoke, she would never smoke. But her friends did. Whenever Catty got home her dad would smell the smoke fumes on Catty and accuse her of smoking. Of course Catty objected. But her dad thought otherwise. He would tell her that smoking is a watse and that all it does is kill, and Catty would tell him she knew that. Her dad would yell, "Don't back sass me!" Then he would hit her. He gave her like, 5 bruises. Catty rubbed a bruise on her arm, it hurt like hell. That bruise was from that one incident. Her mom would yell at him, telling him to stop. He would calm down and Catty would retreat to her room.

Catty just wished her dad was a normal, nice, and not an abusive father. Catty sighed and pocketed the photo. "Better get to class, crap! I got POTIONS!" and with that, Catty sprinted out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
A/N: Give it some time, the mushy love things and exciting stuff will soon come. The next chappie will be longer, I promise OK people, I need 3 reveiws to continue. Come on people! Step up!


	2. Dentention

DISCLAIMER: Look back to first chapter, if you want.  
  
**Puppy Love **

Chapter 2

** Detention  
  
**Catty ran as fast as she could down to the dungeons. Along the way some portraits were telling her to stop running, but she just glared and kept running. When she got to the Potions door she stopped._Maybe if I sneak in he won't notice me. I mean he's probaly just sitting at his desk- trying to think of a new_ _way to humilate Harry_.So with that in mind Catty slowly opened the door. Unfortunately, Proffesor Snape wasn't thinking of humilating Harry- he was standing right in front of Catty.

"Uhh, hey Professor...what's up?" Snape made a sour face. "You know very well what is 'up' Miss Watson. You're late. 15 points from Gryffindor for a late student. You Gryffindors should learn to wake your fellow classmates. Because it seems to me as if Miss Watson will be your downfall. SIT!!!" Catty sulked her way to her seat. "Hey thanks Hermione, for waking me up!" "I'm sorry Catty, but I tried. Really. Except instead of waking up you hit me," Hermione said, rubbing her nose that she claimed Catty hit. "Sorry," Catty said as she placed her head in her hands.

"Okay class, I want you all to read from page 345 to 355 on Sleeping Drafts. Because this is all 4th year material you 6th years should know how to make a perfect Sleeeping Draft...it's too bad for those who can't handle this little task, because they'll get dentention! Now READ!" Everyone suddenly grabbed their books from their bags. Catty snatched her book and turned it to page 345. 20 minutes later most people got up from their desks and gathered their needed ingredients for the potion and situated themselves with a cauldron. Catty took the cauldron that was the farthest from everyone. She didn't feel like talking to anyone.

_Great, a dentention. Why did Hermione have to give up on waking me up? I mean, I bet I didn't hit her all that hard._

Catty wasn't really paying any attention to the stuff she was putting into her potion. She was just complaining to herself about the dentention she was gonna get for her late entrance. Snape was watching her putting all the wrong things into hre draft. He sgrinned. _Stupid Gryffindor_.Then suddenly, when Catty added another frog leg to her potion, it made this funny bubbly noise. Catty was brought back from her thoughts as the concoction started to spout large green blobs.

"Oh crud, this is just great." Catty mumbled as she stepped back from her cauldron. Everyone looked up from their cauldrons and either gasped or laughed at Catty's green blob things. Snape got up from his desk and walked over to Catty.

"Miss Watson, what exactly is this?" Snape asked, indicating one of Catty's green blobs.

"You know sir, I couldn't really say. It looks kinda like a gigantic booger but seriously. Could that fit up someone's nose?"

All the Gryffindors laughed. "Miss Watson, because you couldn't complete this simple potion, and because you made little green blobs instead...and need I remind you that you were late to class- you will receive three weeks of detention!" Everyone's laughter faded. Then the bell rung. While every other student exited the room, Catty was called over to Snape's desk.

"Miss Watson, I will see you tonight, right here, 8:00 sharp. Don't be late." He snarled. "I absolutely will not be late professor! I swear!" Catty declared.

**8:05 PM**.

"Oh my god! I'm late! AGAIN! WILL THIS EVER STOP?!?" Catty said while she ran through the halls to the dungeons. Just as she turned a corner she ran right into someone. And they both fell to the ground."Oh my god I'm so sorry, it's just that I'm late again and I don't want to be more late and I was running and..." "Woah calm down Miss Watson, it's Okay. I wasn't really watching my self." _Oh my god, it's Professor Lupin. This is like, too good to be true!_

__

_**A/N: Now we're getting somewhere! Okay, please reveiw now! :-)**_


	3. Front Page Missery

Discalimer: Refer to earlier chapters.  
  
** Puppy Love  
**  
Chapter 3  
  
_**Front Page Missery  
  
**_"Sorry professor but I'm really late to a dentention and Snape is going to kill me! I better come up with a really good excuse," she said as Lupin helped her up.Then he laughed. Catty loved it when he laughed, it made her feel like there was nothing wrong and everything was perfect. But that wasn't the case.

"Catty, I'd be happy to escort you to your detention," "Really? Thanks professor," "Catty please, call me Remus. I'm not that fond of 'professor'," Catty smiled.

As they walked to the dungeons they talked. Catty really felt that whenever they talked that the conversation actually went somewhere. "So, uhh.. we're suppose to get a full moon tommorow night. I love when a full moon comes. Everything seems to be covered in it's beauty," Catty said to Lupin. "Yes indeed, as long as I take my wolfsbane I can enjoy the moon as much as everyone else." Lupin replied with a chuckle.

" Prof...Remus, why did you want to come back and teach?" Lupin smiled, "I enjoyed our time together when you guys were in your 3rd year, in fact; I enjoyed it so much I decided to come back." "Cool," Catty said. Deep down, Catty was really glad that he came back. She remembered that in her 3rd year she had a little crush on Proffesor Lupin. Now that she was 16, she didn't know what could become of this little crush.

"By the way Catty, how's your family?" Catty suddenly forgot what she was thinking about and turned to look at Lupin. "My family? Oh, they're doing great. My mom came back from the hospital a few days ago. I didn't know how I lived without her, she's everything to me. But I only got to see her for like, a few hours...'cause I had to catch the train. " Lupin smiled, "Your dad?" Catty bit her lip, "He's great just...great."

Lupin nodded his head at that response. _She always talks of her dad in that_ _tone, I wonder if something is wrong._ "Ahh, here we are, Serverus's room. Now goodluck with your detention. Don't get too bored." Catty smiled again, "Thanks pro...Remus." Catty opened the door.

"Miss Watson!!!" _Oh oh_. "Your late!!!" "Uhh," Catty looked back at Remus as he stepped in. "Sorry Serverus, I met Miss Watson in the hall, I started to talk to her, that's why she's so late, my apoligies." Catty looked back at Snape. He seemed as if he was going to explode. "Very well, Miss Watson you will have to clean all the cauldrons by hand, and when you're done with that you clean this whole dungeon 'till it sparkles so much that my eyes hurt from it's shine." Snape seemed ever so glad after giving her her assignment.

"Yes proffesor," She waved good-bye to Remus as she said in her mind, _don't leave_.

**THE NEXT MORNING.**

Cock-a-doodle-doo!!! Catty quickly turned off the alarm. "_Sigh, _my arms are killing me! I think they might fall off." Catty looked over at Hermione, who was snoring. Catty smirked. "Wake up!" she yelled as she threw a pillow at her. When the pillow hit her she bolted up so fast Catty didn't even see her rise.

Catty wiggled her fingers at Hermione as she jumped out of her bed laughing. Hermione chased after her with a pillow. When they finally got to breakfast her and Hermione were aking from all the pillows hitting them. Catty sat down in between Harry and Hermione. "Mornin' Harry," Harry rubbed his eyes, "Gooob Morming Cabby," Catty laughed, "You sound tired," "Yeah, that party last night lasted too long if you ask me," Ron replied. Hermione rolled her eyes, "You guys are so dumb," Catty smiled and grabbed a piece of toast.

Just then owls started to fly into the Great Hall. "Mail's here!" Hermione said as she looked around for her owl. Catty's owl dropped her issue of the Daily Prophet on her lap. "Thanks," She opened it up and read the front headline.

"Oh my god. You guys... I think I'm gonna have...have.... to catch up with you." And with that Catty thrw her toast on the table and ran out of the Great Hall. "What's her problem?" Ron asked.

"This," Hermione said as she pointed to the front page. Ron looked at Hermione and Harry picked up his head from the table.  
  
**A/N: Cliff hangers, don't you hate 'em? But maybe if I get some reveiws I'll tell ya what happens! **


End file.
